Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 12
(Meanwhile, Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri are walking in the rain looking for Pinocchio.) * Geppetto: Pinocchio, Pinocchio. * At the same time, Stromboli on his caravan passes him whipping his horses and mumbling to them Geppetto Pinocchio and lightning strikes but Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri do not give up) * Geppetto: Pinocch... (But his voice is overpowered by the thunder) *(Anya is angry with Dimitri and blames him for the loss of Pinocchio) * Anya: This is your fault, Dimitri! You could have gone to collect Pinocchio from school, but you were too busy watching television. Is that more important to you than our close friend? * Dimitri: Hey, don't blame me, Pinocchio was trusted to make his own way back, I didn't realise he'd been gone so long. Let's all work as a team, we've got to find him. * Geppetto: If anything happens to Pinocchio, I'll never forgive myself. * Anya: Don't lose hope, Geppetto. There's still a chance he'll be around. *(The three of them continue their search for Pinocchio) *(Back at the caravan, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket are falling into despair) *Jiminy Cricket: (Sobbing) A fine cosncience I turned out to be. *Pinocchio: (Sobbing) I should have listened to you Jiminy. *Jiminy Cricket: (Sobbing) No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have walked out on you. *Pinocchio: (Sobbing) Guess I'll never see my father, Anya or Dimitri again. *Jiminy Cricket: (Sobbing) Oh, buck up son, it could be worse, be cheerful like me. *(Pinocchio sobs very hard and a tear drops onto Jiminy's hat. Jiminy stops sobbing) *Jiminy Cricket: Aw, take it easy son. Come on, blow. *(Pinocchio blows hard from Jiminy's handkerchief) *Jiminy Cricket: That a boy. *(Jiminy also blows hard from his handkerchief and the rain stops) *Jiminy Cricket: Oh well, it's stopped raining anyway. *(Suddenly a ray of light approaches the caravan) *Jiminy Cricket: Hey, that star again! Uh, the lady, the... Ooh! The fairy! *Pinocchio: What'll she say? What'll I tell her? *Jiminy Cricket: You might tell her the truth. *(Jiminy jumps into a pile of bird seed, the entire caravan is lit up and the Blue Fairy arrives. She is surprised to see Pinocchio locked in a bird cage) *Blue Fairy: Why, Pinocchio. *Pinocchio: Uh, eh, hello! *Blue Fairy: Sir Jiminy! *Jiminy Cricket: Well this is a pleasant surprise *(Bird seed falls on top of Jiminy as he takes off his hat) *Blue Fairy: Pinocchio, why didn't you go to school? *Pinocchio: School? Well, I... *Jiminy Cricket: Go ahead, tell her. *Pinocchio: I was going to school until I met somebody. *Blue Fairy: Met somebody? *Pinocchio: Yeah, and two big monsters with big green eyes. *(Pinocchio's nose grows longer as he has just told a lie) *Blue Fairy: Monsters? Weren't you afraid? *Pinocchio: No mam, but they tied me in a big sack *(Pinocchio's nose grows even longer and a twig of leaves grows at the end as what he has said is another lie) *Blue Fairy: You don't say? and where was Sir Jiminy? *Pinocchio: Eh, huh? Oh, Jiminy? *Jiminy Cricket: (Whispering) Hey, psst! Leave me outta this. *Pinocchio: They put him in a little sack. *(Pinocchio has lied again and his nose grows longer and lots of leaves appear at the end of his nose) *Blue Fairy: No? *Pinocchio: Yes. *(Flowers grow at the end of Pinocchio's long nose) *Blue Fairy: How did you escape? *Pinocchio: I didn't, they chopped me into firewood. *(Pinocchio's nose reaches its full size and a nest of birds and eggs appear at the end) *Pinocchio: Oh! Oh, look! My nose! What's happened? *Blue Fairy: Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket: Perhaps? *Pinocchio: Oh but I have. Every single words *(The leaves at the end of Pinocchio's nose turn to brown and fall off) *Pinocchio: Oh please help me, I'm awful sorry. *Blue Fairy: You see, Pinocchio, a lie keeps growing and growing until it's as plain as the nose on your face. *(Jiminy runs across on Pinocchio's long nose and towards his face) *Jiminy Cricket: She's right, Pinoke. You better come clean. *Pinocchio: I'll never lie again. Honest, I won't. *(Jiminy jumps into the nest at the end of Pinocchio's nose) *Jiminy Cricket: Please, Your Honor... Uh, uh, I mean, Miss Fairy. Give him another chance, for my sake. Will ya, huh? *Blue Fairy: I'll forgive you this once. But remember, a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood. *Pinocchio & Jiminy Cricket together: We'll be good, won't we. *Blue Fairy: Very well, but this is the last time I can help you. *(The Blue Fairy casts a magical spell to unlock the bird cage and to return Pinocchio's nose to its rightful size) *Pinocchio: Gee look Jiminy my nose. *Jiminy Cricket: Hey, we're free. Come on Pinoke! *(Pinocchio jumps out of the cage. Then he and Jiminy flee from Stromboli's caravan) *Stromboli: (Singing) I buy a new suit and I swing-a the cane I eat-a the fish and I drink-a champagne I got no strings on me... *Jiminy Cricket: Toodle-ooo, Stromboli. *Pinocchio: (Shouting) Goodbye Mr. Strombo... *Jiminy Cricket: (Whispering) Shh! Quiet! Let's get outta here before something else happens. *(Pinocchio and Jiminy run off on the way home) Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof